The instant invention relates to a multi axis force and moments transducer to determine the forces and moments between first and second bodies. French Pat. 2,281,560 discloses a transducer of this type wherein a hub, attached to the first body, is connected to a ring casing, attached to the second body, via four arms. The positioning of these arms between the hub and the ring casing enables the tangential lateral displacement of the four points connected with the hub and the longitudinal displacements of further points connected to the hub by a flange having indications which permit the determination of the six components of the resultant forces and moments of the force supplied between the bodies. While this device yields the desired results, it is relatively complex.